mia and her life
by mikeymia
Summary: in this story i have made a few changes- 1 mia is NOT a princess 2 miachael, josh and judith are all in mia's year 3 lilly and michael are NOT siblings this is my first fanfic i really hope you guys like it. plzz review!
1. Chapter 1

7:46 pm, 26th February, the Loft

Oh My God!

I'm like reading this journal after soooooo . . . long!!!

Gawsh . . . my English was so bad.

LOL . . .

It's funny actually.

So umm, to update on my 'love' life . . .

We-el, currently all guys are kicked off . . .

I mean obviously since I have my 10th grade finals in less than a week (freaked out!!!).

!!!!!

Can you believe it???

Wait a second, why am I even asking a book a question?

Gawd . . .

Anyways, so in the past two years I've learnt quite a few things.

1. People who were just not really important, can become your best friends, ie. Tina (I love her!!!) (Only in the nice way) (Nothing wrong).

2. Your best friends can go pretty far away from you, ie. Lilly.

3. Guys you used to love (!!!) are not at all important. You even laugh at the idea, ie. Harry.

4. Your crushes, who might seem like the epitome of goodness, can actually be much better as just friends, ie. Josh.

5. Guys who were just big flirts, can become like your brothers, ie. JP.

6. Guys who were like your brothers can go very very far away from you, ie. Boris.

7. Guys who you always thought you were awesome friends with, can have a secret dying passion for you (OK, gross) ie. Kenny.

8. High school is NOT evil. Even though it may seem so, you are gonna miss it!

9. You have to accept that your mom and dad are NOT gonna be married. Just live with it.

10. And finally the guy who you really really love, can go far away from you, and it breaks your heart, ie. Michael.

So there that was my list of 10 things you learn after High School.

It's pretty weird actually, to write after so long.

(Ya, I know my finals are coming)

Anyways.

Not that I can write like J.K Rowling or anything!

Cuz, me being me, ie. just a waste of space and time, can do nothing.

Not even write.

So I guess even after 2 years, some things never change.

Like me being useless in almost all spheres of my life.

And I'm actually writing because I don't wanna study and I have to pretend to be writing something!

Oh ya and also because Tina has been begging me to write again.

Apparently because some really interesting things happen to me.

NOT.

SO NOT.

I tell you she is a force too strong on me!

Ok, I must admit, this is kind of fun.

I mean not talking to a book, but writing down my feelings.

So, I'm listening to a song which for some really freaky reason reminds of JP. Speaking of him, he called today. I'm sure he's got some alert thing.

Every time I want to really talk to him, he calls!

He must have some kind of freaky mental beeper.

Argh.

Only thoughts about my potential future boy friend keep coming. I keep thinking about him. About his eyes, his smile, his hair even his handwriting! (I know I sound like a pervert)

But then again who even cares, I mean he is NOT going to become my boyfriend.

I'm not being sadist and all but I mean he already has a girlfriend!!!

I mean I am NOT going to date a guy who 'already' has a girlfriend.

Anyways I don't even have time for this crap. I have to study.

Arrgghh.

Who am I even kidding!

I have like all the time in the world to talk about him.

But I'm not going to.

Because he is really mean.

He broke my already broken heart into a million tiny pieces.

Not that he could help it.

I mean what the hell can you do if some freaky random girl likes you.

You can't leave your precious perfect girlfriend.

No, but you can definitely break the girls heart.

It's such a simple thing to do!

Gosh, I'm such a whiner.

Mi-chael .

Mi-chael.

Mi-chael.

This is what my hear seems to be saying.

It's like a rhythm or something.

And Josh not talking to me makes it all even worse.

I lose the only love of my life and my best guy friend in one week!

I must be really repulsive.

Of course when I told this to Tina, she just says that I'm perfect and really good.

She's so sweet sometimes.

Oh and JP has guaranteed me that I'm gonna do well in my exams ( I know random!?!?!).

I mean how does he even know that.

He's just being nice.

So is Tina.

I wish I was nice.

I again realized that I'm whining.

Ooops Mom!

Gotto go!

10:23pm, 26th February, the loft

Ok, so I'm like ready to sleep.

Only that I'm not.

Like seriously.

How is a young 15 year old girl supposed to sleep peacefully at night when the love of her life has not seen/talked/thought about her in exactly 20 days???

Oh and also that my finals are less than a week away.

!!!!!

Anyways.

No whining.

I'm going to get up early in the morning tomorrow.

For studies.

I will not think about Michael.

I will not.

I don't actually know what I'm going to study . . .

Like I still have 2 lessons left.

But I do not feel like doing them.

I mean obviously.

How can I learn about pressure groups, movements and things.

That is stuff I clearly do NOT understand.

But what I do, is that I miss talking to him so much.

I loved the way he used to laugh.

And I loved it when he called my name.

And when he smiled after seeing me.

He felt so right! Like we were meant to be.

Only that we weren't.

I still remember how my heart used to that funny flip thing whenever I used to see him.

And when he looked at me, I felt that nothing bad would ever happen to me.

He could always make me laugh.

I'm so not over him.

Though I've told all my friends that I have, because I'm such a big liar.

Except Tina.

She knows.

She always does.

Why is mom watching a movie called 'Chocolate'?

I mean why?

She doesn't even like it.

Moving on, I told Tina that I hope I have a happy ending like in all those silly romantic movies.

I'm sleepy now. So more in the morning!

*Yawn*


	2. Chapter 2

10:44 pm, 27th February, the loft

I didn't get up early today as planned.

And I went and read a part of Harry Potter.

Seriously.

And now I plan to study.

Which I think is what I should do.

Not think about Sirius or Michael.

And I will not switch on the computer again till the 26th of March.

That's after my Biology exam.

I swear!

Nobody's called today. But I think Tina will, because both of us talk for like atleast half an hour everyday!

And anyway Lilly's been acting so weird lately.

EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

I'm so bored right now.

So more later.

P.S – I'm gonna call Tina.

Like now.

11:43 am, 27th February, Home

So I called Tina and we talked for like an hour.

She told me that yesterday she fell in love with Dave all over again.

Tina is so deeply in love with him. Though if you ask me, I think Nick (a guy who stays beside her; and most obviously loves her) is perfect for her. Dave is such a jerk. He has no idea how much he's hurt Tina.

I totally hate him for breaking her heart.

I really pray to God that Tina finds her Sirius. (A/N yes guys I 3 Sirius Black)

If anyone deserves him, its her.

I mean she's so perfect.

She is an all-rounder.

She is an awesome artist and she runs really fast and she plays archery and she's also good in studies.

Dave is such a fool, to not like her back.

That gives me a thought, that maybe I don't deserve Michael.

His perfect Judith is brilliant in studies (she can clone fruit flies!!!!), very pretty (ewww) and also fashionable.

Whereas I am just a talentless blob of biological matter.

I have no idea why God even wasted his precious time in making me.

I can do nothing properly.

Anyways, NO WHINING.

Dear Michael,

I hope you are good. This is the last time you'll be hearing from me. Not because I'm mad at you or anything. But because it's the right thing to do.

I have to tell you a few things. I want you to know that no matter where I go, what I do, I'll always be in love with you.

And that I pray to God everyday that you and Judith stay happy.

Also remember that if you're sad then I'm sad. So in the future if ever you feel sad, just think that I'll be ten times sadder.

I know you hate me and are glad that I'm no longer your friend.

I also wanna say thanks for giving me the most memorable days of my life.

Good-bye Michael.

P.S – I love you!

I'm so NOT sending that. I don't have the guts.

I'm a wimp.

More later!

3:53 pm, 27th February, the loft

Mom's pissed off with me. Because I won't study.

Not that I don't want to.

It's just that things are so complicated.

I'm not able to pay attention at all!

I'll read two pages and then I'll start getting distracted.

Ugh. I so totally suck.

I can't even study properly.

I'm such a loser.

But atleast I should make an effort.

I swear I will.

Okay.

I'm really going.

5:28 pm, 27th February. The loft

Hah! I studied.

I did an extremely stupid lesson of world civics.

And now till mom comes back from the bathroom, I'm free.

Yes, I know It sounds stupid to study with mom, but it's okay.

At least I'm studying.

I realized that whatever I had done before, I've forgotten it.

Like not completely, but nearly.

Ugh. Mamaw's yelling at me now. (A/N mia lives with her mom and mamaw. Mia's mom has not remarried)

So I gotto go!


	3. Chapter 3

**8:36 am, 28****th**** February, the loft**

I love Mamaw and all, but sometimes I seriously feel like wringing her neck.

I mean she made mom get pissed with me just because she missed an award function.

Because of me.

Gee. I feel so sick right now.

I wish someone would call me.

Anyone!

I don't care who!!!

Today is NOT a good day.

Even Ramsey broke his ankle. (_A/N: Ramsey is an European soccer player who plays for Arsenal fc and I absolutely adore him_)

I feel so bad for him.

Poor guy.

Tina called me yesterday evening.

She might come over today.

I hope she does.

Like seriously.

**9:26 am, 28****th**** February, the loft**

Tina just called.

She can't come today. But I'm going to her place.

We are going to write a full 3hrs. practice paper.

Yay! Cheers!

NOT.

And I decided I'm not gonna do those two chapters.

Whatever.

I don't even care.

It's like, I want to study but every time I sit to study, random thoughts keep coming.

I'm feeling so bad.

I mean whatever.

Who even cares.

I just want to die!

Okay, not.

**11:00 am, 28****th**** February, the loft**

I'm so tired!!!

I went for a walk, and I walked for about 50 minutes.

And thoughts about my previous walks kept coming.

The walks with Michael.

The night-time walks with Michael.

We used to talk so much!!!

Like with everyone else I talk about so many random things.

But not with him.

I don't know how or why but we just ended up talking about 'us'. Once he even told me, that he wished that he had met me before he met his girl friend. And that I am so sweet and good. And that he was going to ask me out.

But he never did.

He just suddenly went out of my life. I still remember his last words, "Goodbye, and I hope we meet again."

!!!!!!!!!!

And I, like the biggest jerk in the whole universe just said, "I don't think so."

After he went my eyes filled with tears.

Right there on the sidewalk.

And then I couldn't stop crying.

I was crying even while talking to Tina.

It was just so sad.

Like this really perfect guy happens to come in my life.

And then he just goes.

Okay, I'm crying again.

But I miss him so much.

I wish I could talk to him. I wish I was with him, in his arms. I always felt so awesome with him. I want to see him so bad; it's like a constant stomach ache.

Why is life so cruel?

Tina says that at least be happy that you people were friends. Some guys don't even know, that there is someone who loves them.

She has a point.

But still.

I mean it's not fair.

Why did I even meet him?

Why?

He's given me nothing but heart breaks.

I so totally hate life.

But then on the other hand, I'm happy for him.

At least he has his love.

And some smart person had said this – " Just because you like a person, doesn't mean that he has to like you back."

So true.

Gosh!

I'm so confused . . .

I always think of this song-

You were everything everything that I wanted,

We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it.

All of the memories so close to me just fade away.

All this while you were pretending so much for my happy ending.

I have to write a poem for him.

I have to.

So here goes-

When you left that fateful day

I could not hold back my tears

I knew you were on your way

My mind wandered through my fears

How many times on rainy nights

I'd see my tear drops fall

I'd sit under the starry nights

To hear your sweet voice call

I know you miss me somewhere

Your heart still aches for me

So take my love oh brightest star

And shine for him to see

Tell him of my days alone

Of grief and empty sky

His touch for long I have not known

But this is not good bye

A hundred times a thousand days

My heart longs for his love

I miss him in so many ways

The twilight gleams above

I wait for you, my love

Here for you I remain

The memories will always stay

Until you come again

Wow! Quite good huh?

I didn't know I could write so well. *blushes*

LOL

I have another one in my mind-

I love your eyes

For the love in it

I love your words

For the trust in it

I love your smile

For the charm in it

I love your voice

For the purity in it

I love you

For being you

I will always hope

That we be together

Such that we will be incomplete

Without each other

LOL. This one sucks.

**1:13 pm, 28****th**** February, the loft**

Mamaw's friend is coming today for lunch.

That's why I'm here in the bathroom getting ready.

But obviously I'm writing here.

It's so dark in here.

After lunch I'll go to Tina's house.

Oh she's here.

Gotto go! Bye!

**2:15 pm, 28****th**** February, on the way to Tina's**

Yay!

I'm going to Tina's place.

I'm sitting in an extremely shaky cab.

Anyways, I hope I see Dick or Nick. (Dick and Nick are twins)

Because I have to know for sure, who likes her more.

I've reached.

More later.

**2:45 pm, 28****th**** February, an empty house**

OMG!!!

I had such an awesome time at Tina's!!!

We played with water.

Only Nick didn't come.

Gosh! Tina is so damn lucky to live in such a cool building.

Yay!

I'm so hungry right now.

And I'm thinking of calling Lilly up. It's been so many days, and she's gonna think that I'm ignoring her.

Which I am.

But still.


End file.
